This invention relates generally to an improved adjustable handle bar assembly for a physically-guided implement such as a tiller, and more particularly to an improved mounting and connection of a handle bar in a handle panel which permits selective disposition of the handle bar in different predetermined angular positions about its rotative axis for facilitating physical movement and usage of the implement.
In the heretofore conventional implements of this general type, the handle bar has a fixed attitude or angular disposition relative to the implement handle. The particular fixed disposition of the handle bar is usually a compromise and as a result it is generally not the most convenient position for most users of the implement. The most advantageous angular disposition of the handle bar is different for each implement user and is dependent on many factors such as the user's height and strength, and the type and contour of terrain in which the implement is used. In an implement such as a tiller, another factor to be considered is the depth that the blades dig into the soil because the inclination of the implement handle will vary. Accordingly, the most advantageous angular disposition of the handle bar for each user under all conditions is never achieved when the handle bar has a single fixed position.